


After Hours

by believingblasphemy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, M/M, Reader-Insert, amritage hux, basically gender neutral, cant spell, i needed some gay, i used like one pronoun, might make it longer, pretty much gender neutral, theres hardly any out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believingblasphemy/pseuds/believingblasphemy
Summary: Your with your boyfriend and you just want some cuddles, but hes too busy working. So you and Millicent tag team to seek revenge on your workaholic boyfriend.Aka I'm horrible at summaries also warning for spelling amd gramer errors.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost no Hux/male reader 
> 
> So I took it upon myself to write one  
> I'm so sorry for offending anyone with my awful writing lol
> 
> Have fun
> 
>  
> 
> I guess???

Its been a long day working for the First Order and its finaly time for your shift to end. You stand up from your post when you see another officer come to take your place. You give them a small nod and then walk off towards your boyfriend's room. Which might as well be your room with how often you spend the night. 

After putting in the key code the door opens and you slip inside. You take a much needed stretch, extending your arm out and then bending your back forward. You stay there for a little bit trying to work out the stiffness of your unused muscles. Then you make your way towards the small kitchenette where you put water in a pot and put it on the heater. 

You check the time and then sigh knowing you won't see your boyfriend for another hour and thirty minutes. Did he really have to be the General? His hours where so awful and he's always stressed that something will happen when he's not on bridge. None the less you are proud of him because he worked hard for that postion and looks really cute in the uniform. 

The water still has not come to a boil yet so you walk into the bedroom to change into a t-shirt and boxers. You catch Millicent laying on the bed and take a few moments to pet her. She seems quite happy with the attention. She even does a sad meow when you move to leave so you can check on the water. 

"Don't worry I'll be back" you say as you leave the room. Grabbing a mug you then pour the water in and pop in a bag of your favorite tea. And then wait a little bit before sturring in some honey/sugar/milk/I don't drink tea. Mug in tow you go back to the bedroom to scoop up Milli amd carry her onto the couch. 

She does a few mews in protest before she curls up into your lap. You smile down at her as you move a little to set your tea down on the coffe table. You also grab your datapad so you can read a book or some articles. About an hour later you hear the door open and look up to see Hux steping inside and hanging up his coat. 

"Hey, how was work?" You ask smiling, knowing full well you were there for most of his workday. He rolls his eyes and walks over to give your a small kiss on the fordhead. 

"I didn't have to deal with the emo man child so that was good." He chuckles and gives Millicent a few seconds of attention, "are you done with your mug?" 

"Yes, thank you!" You hand him the mug and he leans in and gives you a quick peck on the lips. 

"I have a few things I need to work on, I'll be at my desk if you need me." He says after he washes the mug out. Now its your turn to roll your eyes. 

"Come on you do this every night." you whine, Millicent even makes a whining sound. "See even Milli agrees with me!" 

You hear him chuckles as he walks into the bedroom, which has his desk. "She can't understand what your saying. She's a cat!" 

"How dare you say that about Milli, of course she can understand us! Can't you my little furbaby." She meows as you play with her. 

"You are the most adorable man I have ever seen (y/n)." 

You look up to see him smiling at you from the doorway. He has chnaged into a t-shirt and some sweatpants. 

"Awwwwwwww Armi, of course I am" you retort pplayfully. Giving your attention back to the orange short-hair in your lap. 

"Well, I'm going to work now." And you hear his footsteps as he walks away. Rolling your eyes so much it hurts, you decide to let him go. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It has been almost a 2 hours and he is still working. You have made small little atempts to get him to stop or take a break, but nothing could stop this man from working. Some action was needed because you were cold and you also really just wanted to cuddle with your cute little red headed general. You start to formulate a plan in your mind. 

You come up with several ideas, most of which you were un capable of doing. Such has hacking into his datapad and saying your holding Millicent captive and the only randsom was cuddles. Or to say there is a deathly virus and the only way to survive was to cuddle someone. Yeah these ideas were great. 

Anyway, you get up and stretch for a little bit. You realise how strange it is that you leave work, which was sitting down all day, only to come home and sit around some more. You shrug and then shake your legs a little bit. Walking towards the bedroom you feel the little furbaby rub against your ankles. 

So of course your respond by giving her some love. Your pretty sure you loved this cat more then anything else. Back on track you walk in and you sit on the bed and grab a blanket and wrap it around your sholders. You then adjust do you are more wrapped up. Now the next step would take some masterful skill. Some top secret angent skills only a highly trained guard would have.

"Babe, I'm cold come cuddle." 

"I can't I'm doing work." 

"UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" you fall back onto the bed and then curl up under your blanket again "If you don't come then I'll make you sleep on the couch?"

"(Y/n) this is my cabin. I could just as easily kick you out." He gave you a sideways glace.

"You wouldn't dare kick me out." You say layering on the dramatic tone. You see him show a small smile, still not looking up from the screen tho. 

Then there is scilence. You there for what felt like years and Millicent jumped up and layed on your face. You look at the cat and then get an idea. You have sly smile on your face as you start to whisper to the cat. "I need you to go lay on his datapad. Can you do that?" 

She sits there blinking for a few moments and then meows. It was a very vauge meow so your not sure what it meant. But then she gets up and you are so hopeful that she will obey you request. She walks toward the desk and then out the door. She runs out the flipping door. You curse her in your head.

Just when you lost all hope your cute little traditor comes along, hops on Hux's desk and lay on his datapad. You smile and wink a the cat.

"Agh, come on Milli move." 

She doesn't budge. She only wiggles one of her paws. 

"Millicent you know I'm trying to work." The red head sighs as he tries to grab his datapad and pull it out from underneth the cat. Milliceng growls and then lashes out. 

"I think she wants you to stop working." 

The general bows his head in defeat and then gets up walks over and climbs in bed with you. You quickly snuggle up against him and he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Hux asks as if he didn't have the slighest idea.

You give a pleastent hum in return and he puts his chin on the top of your head. 

"I know you told Millicent to sit on my datapad." 

"Whaaaaattttt? I thought you said cats can't understand humans. so how could I tell her to do something if she doesn't understand what I'm saying?" 

 

"I don't know how you do it, but she understands you." 

 

"Are you jelous?" You laugh a little. 

"No, I don't need to talk to cats." Millicent gives an unaproving meow. Which makes both you and Hux chuckle. 

"I love you (y/n)." 

You yawn, "I love you too, Armitage" 

Then you drift happily off go sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that the fuvk is this, turned out to be very very gender neutral whoops. Maybe I'll try again next time. Sorry there's no plot, anyway thanks for reading this short little thing that kinda turned into a longer thing! I hope you enjoyed it and please comment and kudos and all that jazz!


End file.
